Crush? Just a Crush No It's Love
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: When Ellis wants to confess will she succeed or will a certain bounty hunter's stubbornness be her downfall?
1. Can You accept this love?

Crush? Just a Crush No It's Love

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_AN: Michiko-Chan here with a ECDLB one-shot and as you may have noticed the section for ECDLB is severely lacking in stories so I'm here to help the cause and hopefully inspire someone to try to write their own story for this or even just get you to watch the anime. (It's really good). And please try to ignore random outbursts/AN in the story yea it was like me attempting some comedy in there. If I owned ECDLB then there would be a season two rated M with a lot of fluff and Yuri moments because Nadie and Ellis belong together I can't accept how vague their relationship was I mean think of all the thing that could've happened… *Goes off on a rant while using perverted imagination*_

_*poof*_

_*poof*_

_Ellis: Sorry about Michiko-Chan she has an overactive imagination umm…._

_Nadie (in background): If you have any last words say em' * pulls out gun*_

_Michiko-Chan: *still ranting and imagining*_

_Ellis: Anyway I'll do the disclaimer for her. Michiko-Chan does not own El Cazador De La Bruja or any of its characters they belong to Bee Train, she only owns this plot kay' *turns around* Nadie you can't kill her she has to write the story._

_Nadie: Fine but she's pissing me off -_- and if she's starts to have a nosebleed from her perverted fantasies I'm not holding back._

_Michiko-Chan: Your one to talk you haven't read the story yet_

_Nadie: Huh what are you talking about? What did you do to me in the story?_

_Michiko-Chan: You'll just have to read and find out. Anyway __**on with the story!**_

Ellis' POV:

Ellis knew what she felt. She figured it out not to long ago, before the final battle with Rosenberg. Now it was over no one was after her anymore. But she had a dilemma; she wasn't sure how to express her feelings. She was still very naïve and not everything about what she was feeling but she knew who she wanted.

'_The incandescent flames of love burn within my heart' _All she knew about love and romance is what she read from her books. Whenever she would read those books Nadie would tell her that they were 'crappy' and unreal. Ellis sighed.

"Nadie why do you make me so frustrated?" She said to nobody. She was in the lobby of another hotel waiting for Nadie to come back with their hotel key. Ellis looked across the room to see Nadie walking toward her. Ellis just stared at her, her beautiful long flowing auburn hair, her ocean blue eyes that hypnotized Ellis when she looked too long, and her tanned skin and toned body called out for Ellis to touch it, and her lips the lips that Ellis wanted to press her own against.

'_These feelings that I feel do they make me weird? I mean Nadie is my friend but my body is aching for something more than friendship'_

"Hey Ellis I got the room let's go" Nadie said. Ellis just nodded consumed in her thoughts. Nadie gave her a quizzical look but just shrugged and walked toward the room with Ellis following close behind. Ellis couldn't stand it anymore she had to tell Nadie her feelings or her heart would burst.

'_But maybe I shouldn't what if she doesn't like me that way or begins to hate me? Would she leave me all alone? But this feeling won't go away and my body starts to ache whenever she's close.'_

She absent-mindedly put her hand on her chest and clutched at her shirt. Not noticing Nadie was looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Ellis you okay you sick or something?" Nadie walked toward her and put her hand on her forehead and then on Ellis'. Ellis snapped out of her thoughts and saw Nadie in front of her. Ellis' breath hitched and her heart skipped like ten beats.

(MC: If this actually happens to you consult with your doctor just saying that's not normal. Nadie: *cocks gun* Shut up and write. MC: okay fine issues much sheesh.)

"Doesn't seem like you have a fever, so what's up why you standing there like that?" It took a few seconds for the word to register in Ellis' brain.

(MC: Isn't she just so cute when she absent minded like that *glomps*. Ellis: *blushes*. Nadie: Does the concept of death mean nothing to you? MC: Does the concept of me being able to take you out the story mean nothing to you? Nadie… MC: That's what I thought. Ellis: Come on guys we can't make the readers wait anymore so please write.)

"Umm I-I-I'm fine I guess I'm just a little tired" she managed to get out.

"You sure it looked like your thinking hard about something is there something you want to talk about?"

"No I'm fine besides I tell you everything Nadie."

'_Well everything except the thing that matters the most.' _Nadie gave her an unsure nod and walked back into the room.

"Okay but don't stand on the hallway all night."

"Yes sir" Ellis replied as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

_Nadie POV:_

Ellis and Nadie arrived in a new town and decided to stay a while Nadie looked for work. After that whole Rosenberg thing it was a nice change of pace it was almost… well normal.

(MC: Really this is normal to you traveling from town to town hunting people down for money, warped a little. Nadie: Shut up, you're the one writing this crap MC: hehe I know but I love and respect your job. Nadie: Thanks _*OMG Michiko just gave me a complement this is a first*._ MC: and it isn't the last. Nadie: What the… DON'T READ MY THOUGHTS!)

Right now they were in a hotel getting a room. Ellis waited for her in the center of the lobby while she got the room. Lately Nadie's thoughts have been all about Ellis. She has been looking at her in a different way lately. Her beautiful blond hair and how she liked to caress it absent mindedly, her beautiful eyes and how she liked to stare at them, the curves in her body and how she wanted to slide her hands across them, and her pale skin so fair she wanted to take her in an endless hug just to touch it. She looked so innocent, so naïve, so angelic it was pure bliss for Nadie to just be in her presence. How she was able to obtain, or even deserve someone so precious to her she'll never know. Then Nadie's thoughts trailed to Ellis' lip, that's when her thoughts became more, dirty. How Nadie longed for those lips. To feel them on her own, and how she wanted to give Ellis kisses starting on her lips and then slowly moving them down to her neck, then chest, then stomach, and finally…

'_No Nadie get a hold of yourself, what are you doing!'_ She yelled in her thoughts

'_How can you think about those kinds of thing Ellis is your __**BEST**__**FRIEND**__. Besides she's your angel, so pure and unknowing, you'd scare her off._' (GAR: wow you're laying it on thick huh? MC: shut-up you didn't help and you call yourself my editor. GAR: I can only do so much plus I was being lazy. MC: Thanks *obvious sarcasm*)

While Nadie was still lecturing herself on self-control her more perverted side decided to kick in and add her own opinion too.

Pervey Nadie: _Come on you could always teach her plus she'd probably enjoy it._

Nadie: _But her innocence is part of what makes her so cute. *blushes*_

Pervey Nadie: _But you could awaken another side of her, a more sexy seductive side, sort of like me._

Nadie: _Oh god I don't want her to be a pervert. Although… No I'm standing by what I said._

Pervey Nadie:_ Come on you know you know you just want to push her up against a wall and taste those sweet soft lips. I can imagine her body pressed to yours, doesn't that turn you on?_

Nadie: _… I will resist… (Hopefully)_

Pervey Nadie: _Can you really?_

Nadie: _Even if I can't, I'll just get away with a kiss on the cheek or something._

Pervey Nadie: _you say that now but you know damn well when your lips touch her you won't be able to hold back. Then you'd have your way with her. Doesn't that sound fun, I can hear her moans of pleasure now __**'Nadie Oh Nadie I love you, please, take me now' **_

Nadie: _…_

Pervey Nadie: _Hello earth to Nadie?_

Nadie: _…_

Pervey Nadie: _NADIE!_

Nadie: _OK! I admit it, I want to have her, touch her, give her so much pleasure and make her __**mine**__. I want to kiss her and do *other* things to her. She drives me so crazy sometimes; I would take her right now in the lobby and not give a damn if anyone sees._

Pervey Nadie: _…*in shock* Better?_

Nadie: _Much._

Pervey Nadie: _Then enough talk and go do it._

Before she had the chance to battle with her perverted side a little more she called a call from the real world.

"Excuse me miss, um sorry for the wait, here's your key" The man at the desk looked like he was blushing but Nadie couldn't help but think _why?_

'_Oh yeah when I was thinking my face must have been… Man the looks I must have been giving him… This is beyond awkward.' _Nadie took the key as nonchalantly as possible, to not show her extreme embarrassment, and headed towards Ellis who strangely enough was staring at her. Although it more like through her as if in deep thought, but never breaking eye contact she held with Nadie. Nadie began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

Pervey Nadie:_ Maybe she's thinking about how to seduce you._

Nadie: _**OR MAYBE**__, more realistically, she saw those looks I was giving that guy. Kami I hope not._

"Hey Ellis I got the room let go." Ellis just nodded in response

'_She's acting weird, maybe she did see how do I explain __that__ to her?' _They walked to the room with Ellis silent the whole time and Nadie on edge. Finally they reached the room and Nadie opened the door and walked in but Ellis wasn't behind her anymore she was just standing outside of the door and staring at the floor.

"_Maybe she's sick?' _And being the worry wort that she is she went to go and check, putting her hand on her forehead and then her other hand on Ellis' forehead.

"What's up Ellis you sick or something?" She asked truly concerned. Ellis looked into Nadie's eyes looking absolutely adorable.

Nadie: _Must… resist… But were so close to each other._

Pervey Nadie: _Then go for it, just look at her it's she's practically begging._

Nadie snapped back to reality and saw a pink tint on Ellis' cheeks; she instantly removed her hand from Ellis' forehead and backed up.

"Doesn't seem like you have a fever so what's up? Why you standing there like that?" She said trying, and failing might I add, not to stare at Ellis' oh so inviting lips.

"Umm I-I-I'm fine I guess I'm just a little tiered is all." She finally answered. Nadie wasn't convinced so she pressed further.

"You sure, it looks like you have something on your mind, you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine besides I tell you everything Nadie." Nadie nodded and the ache in her chest eased a little, but it returned when Ellis' words finally sunk in.

'I wish I could say the same to you Ellis.'

**Ellis POV:**

As she walked into the room she decided that she was going to talk to Nadie tonight, it was now or never.

'Okay I have to tell her the weird things that have been happening to me.' With a nod she assured herself and walked toward Nadie.

"Hey Ellis I'm going to use the shower first 'kay." But Ellis couldn't wait for Nadie to come out the shower, it was now or never. As Nadie walked to the door Ellis walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist. Nadie stopped and turned to face her as she wore a confused look. Ellis took in a breath and gathered her courage, then began to talk.

"Nadie there's something I have to tell you." She froze unable to find the words she so desperately needed to say.

"Yeah what is it?" Nadie asked not sure where this was going. Ellis mustered some courage and continued.

"You know we've been together for a while now, right? And well, it just that I realized something recently…"

"Yeah…" Nadie's voice was quiet concerned clearly heard in her voice and… fear…? No Ellis must have just been imagining things. But she continued on anyway.

"Well it's just that I um… I-I…" She swallowed trying to get rid of the lump that just formed in her throat.

"NADIE I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out; a huge weight felt like it was lifted off her shoulders. But she was unable to look her friend in the eye, in fear of what she might see. Still she was able to blush ten different shades of red and suddenly found the floor very interesting. It felt like hours went by before Nadie finally spoke.

"I know" Was all she said. Ellis looked up at her with a face that said 'how'. Taking Ellis' silence as a sign to continue Nadie did.

"We've been together so long, and been through so much we have become very close. Like sisters so it's normal to love someone who's like your sister. Is that all that-?"

"No" Ellis cut her off

"Nadie what I'm feeling isn't a sisterly love, or even a friendly love, its real." Ellis let go of Nadie's hand and continued.

"Whenever I'm around you I get so happy no matter what. And when you're close my heart begins to race and my face feels like it's on fire. I know this love I feel is real, and it goes beyond any other love. When we're together the world seems right and there's nothing that could go wrong. This love makes me want us to be more than this, more than just friends. Do you understand how I feel now?" During all of this Ellis didn't notice she had started crying. Silence filled the air, Nadie didn't say anything she just stood there her body rigid. It was an unbearable awkward silence and Ellis couldn't take it anymore so she spoke first.

"Please say something Nadie anything. I can't take the silence just talk to me yell at me just don't ignore me. Do you hate me? Are you angry? Do not want to be around me anymore? Please don't let it be that, I don't know what I'd do of you left. I'd rather waste my life pretending I never said anything then have to forget you for one whole minute." Ellis' voice was shaky and desperate but still Nadie said nothing. Ellis took a chance and looked up at Nadie, and what she saw caused her heart to break a little. Nadie's face was blank, her eyes held no trace of any emotion except hurt. Her gaze was downcast and her body was hunched over as if in defeat. The silence that was consuming the room was maddening. After what felt like an eternity Nadie finally said something.

"Ellis you can't-" She said in a barely audible whisper.

"You can't have those feelings for me, you wouldn't understand. You don't understand the real concept of love. Love is different than what you read in those books, its give and take; it isn't all rainbows and sunshine. Bad things can happen because of the love you have for someone." As she spoke her words became more forceful, but behind them was a feeling Ellis didn't understand. Was it bitterness, no, it's more like sadness mixed with resentment. Ellis didn't understand, was the idea of being with her so horrible for Nadie to imagine?

'_Am I really that bad, can Nadie really be disgusted by the idea of being with me? But the way she said it she sounded unconvinced by her own words. I'm not going to back down she has to understand that I'm not naïve and I know what I'm feeling.' _Nadie was about to turn away but Ellis stopped her this time with a hug. She snaked her arms around Nadie's waist and held her tightly, afraid that if she let go she would lose her forever.

"Nadie why can't you understand I'm not that naïve I know its love and I'll prove it to you." She moved her hands from Nadie's waist to around her neck; she brought Nadie's face closer while going up on her tiptoes. With their faces only millimeters apart Ellis could feel Nadie's warmth from her unsteady breathing on her face. She knew she was freaking out but she wasn't pulling away ether, so she spoke one last time.

"I'll show you how much passion and love I have for you through this." With that she closed the gap between them, and kissed her with all the love she could muster. Pleasure ran through Ellis' body and she could feel her body heat up again but with 10x the force. She began to feel lightheaded, and her body ached especially in the lower regions of her body. The force was building up so much in her body that her powers went out of control for a second and the window blew out because of it. Finally Ellis broke the kiss to catch her breath and get powers back under control.

"Do you see now Nadie? Do you see how much love I have for you? I know you're worried about bad thing that can happen, but as long as I'm with you I'm not worried I know we can get through them. I trust you Nadie more than anyone one else."

**Nadie's POV:**

"I LOVE YOU!"

'_What!' _She wasn't sure what to say or do. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

'_Calm down Nadie, think this through she can't mean it like that. I mean we're friends so it's normal to love your friends, besides she doesn't understand what love really is. But maybe I could… No stay focused here.'_

"I know. We've been traveling together and have been through so much. We've become close friends like sisters, and it's normal to love your sister."

'_That makes sense'_ she thought, trying to be more confident in her words than she was sounding.

"No" Nadie was shocked that Ellis had cut her off but what she said next shocked her even more.

"Nadie what I'm feeling isn't a sisterly love, or even a friendly love, its real. Whenever I'm around you I get so happy no matter what. And when you're close my heart begins to race and my face feels like it's on fire. I know this love I feel is real, and it goes beyond any other love. When we're together the world seems right and there's nothing that could go wrong. This love makes me want us to be more than this, more than just friends. Do you understand how I feel now?' The pain of what she just said hurt Nadie hurt her deeply, but the look on Ellis' face hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to come out and say it, say how much she cared for Ellis, how much she loved her. But her conscious told her she shouldn't burden Ellis with the desires she has for her. But actually it wasn't her conscious telling her this; it was the stubborn part of her that would never admit the truth no matter what. So they taped over her mouth and scribbled out the truth with their lies her little spies. Unconsciously while her brain was running on auto pilot she rejected Ellis' feelings while in the inside she was having extreme inner turmoil.

Pervey Nadie: '_Why did you reject her feelings like that? It was an invitation for you to…'_

Nadie: '_No I refuse to taint her innocence; to take that away is just selfish of me. She shouldn't have to be exposed to the lustful desires I have for her, when her idea of love is something you'd find in a crappy romance novel.'_

Pervey Nadie: '_Don't be __**stupid**__ you __**know**__ you just want to accept her feelings and hold her close. She's even asking you to what's wrong with you? Don't be so goddamn stubborn.'_

Nadie: '_I said __**NO**__ and that's final I will not give into my urges for her sake, because that's how much I love her.' _Nadie shocked herself with her own confession, those three words danced around in her mind. And every time she thought it her heart would race faster. When her mind was brought back to reality she was greeted with an unbearable depressing silence and a crushed Ellis, the sight in front of her was breaking her heart and she couldn't look any more. She turned to walk away but Ellis grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

'_Damned witch strength, but she's really soft I just want to… No, Nadie stays strong don't give into the urges.' _She looked down at Ellis as the girl spoke again.

"Nadie why can't you understand I'm not that naïve I know its love and I'll prove it to you." She brought their bodies even closer together and brought her face to Nadie's.

"I'll show you how much passion and love I have for you through this."

'_Oh, no she's not, she can't be about to, oh Kami she is, and what should I do?' _Nadie thought about pulling away before Ellis reached her lips but was glued to the spot.Before Nadie could try to voice her thoughts Ellis' lips were on her. When the kiss came so many things started happening wither body at once. Her face felt like it was on fire, her heart was going 90 miles a second, and she felt the familiar warmth envelop her body. In her mind a part of her was trying to convince her how wrong this was, while other thoughts would put the Icha Icha series to shame. With all these feelings going on at once one feeling was constant, it was like bliss mixed with euphoria. Although she didn't realize until it was too late that she hadn't responded to the kiss at all, and just like that it was over. She knew she wanted more but she still wasn't sure if she should give into her desires.

Stubborn Nadie: _You shouldn't give in stay strong._

Nadie: _I know but I love her and lying to her would hurt her more wouldn't it?_

Pervey Nadie: _Then just do it show her you love her, come on she's inviting you to. Just look at her so close to being crushed but still clutching onto hope._

Nadie: _Yeah, I know, but should I really?_

Stubborn Nadie: _Don't do it_

Pervey Nadie: _Do it_

Stubborn: _**Don't**_

Pervey: _**DO**_

Nadie: **ENOUGH, **I know what I'm going to do

**Ellis' POV:**

Ellis had just about given up Nadie's stubbornness had almost crushed all hopes she had until Nadie spoke.

"Ellis I'm so sorry" Nadie's voice was full of sorrow and regret, Ellis could feel her world crashing around her. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing, she just wanted to run and hide but Nadie kept talking before she could stop her.

"I really am sorry I guess sometimes I'm too stubborn for my own good huh? The truth is I love you too." Ellis' face perked up to search Nadie's face to see if what she was saying was true but Nadie had her poker face on.

"But why Nadie" Her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had done.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well you know me stubborn and stupid. You know how I don't like to admit things even if it hurts me." Nadie gave her one of her Playful smiles.

"But I guess I was really trying to keep my own desires and urges from you."

"Desires, I don't get it what is it you want?

"Well its thing that you don't do with a friend it's deeper than that, its things that lovers do." Nadie looked dejected as if she had something wrong to offend Ellis. Ellis couldn't help but smile at her antics; sometimes her friend could be so timid which is weird considering her profession.

"Nadie I don't care about your desires or your urges because I love you. Plus you never know I might have desires of my own."

"But Ellis you're just so…"

"Don't you say it Nadie, I swear I'm not as innocent as you think. After everything we've been through on our adventures I know more than you think. Sure there are things that I don't know but I trust you to teach them to me."

"Ellis" Nadie's voice cracked and her eyes started to water. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions she wasn't sure what to do so she just brought Ellis into a fierce hug, extremely happy just to be able to hold the girl she loves close. They just spent the next few minutes in each other's arms happy and content.

"I mean the question now is where do we go from here? I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for but I don't want to take things too slow." Nadie started rambling off, and Ellis had to suppress a giggle.

'_She's just so cute when she's nervous'_ Then a devious grin spread on Ellis' face.

"Nadie"

"Yeah"

"Stop talking" And with that Ellis pulled her into a soul searing kiss which Nadie happily responded. They both had a feeling they'd be exploring one of Nadie's 'desires' tonight

MC: OMG done finally that was bothering me forever I couldn't think straight with that on my mind.

GAR: Yeah but it could use some more work

Nadie: Yeah like taking out all the parts that made me seem like an ultra perv

MC: Don't talk to me you lazy editor it took you forever to edit this for me. And Nadie we all know you're an ultra perv when it come to Ellis don't you deny it

GAR: In my defense I had video games to play

MC: Whatever

Nadie: ...

MC: Nadie you okay

GAR: I think the realization was too much for her

Ellis: Is she going to be okay?

MC: I'm sure she is all you have to do is *Whispers in ear*

Ellis: *blushes* Are you sure?

MC: *Nods*

GAR: What did you say?

MC: I told her to put on an amigos taco uniform and reenact that scene form the fic 'Seduction of an Angel'

GAR: Oh you mean when they were in amigos tacos and Nadie

MC: Yeah that's the one

GAR: He that scene was hilarious

MC: I know right but let's finish this so the readers can go and read something else. Okay people thanks for reading this one-shot that's been pecking at my brain this came up instead of a dreams one shot weird huh. And that fic 'Seduction of an Angel' it's by Vigilluminatus it's a good read if you want to check it out actually it was part of what inspired this fic. But it was more inspired by a song I was listening to. Cookies and ramen to whoever can guess the song (Hint: there are two lines from the song in the story) since you've read this far would you mind dropping a review? All kinds are welcome especially if there are grammar mistakes since I have such a lazy editor.

GAR: I heard that

MC: I know. Anyway hope you enjoyed and if you want to request a story PM us one of us will definitely write up

GAR: *ties MC up* there she goes again signing me and IL up for more work but if you really want to go ahead and do it. Now if you excuse me I have a witch and bounty hunter to watch. Hey Ellis got your costume on yet?


	2. Alternate Ending

MC: I know what you're saying 'Hey MC isn't this a one shot?' and I would answer yes. But you see I had a different ending to it than what you read and I wanted to see which ending you guys preferred do I decided to upload it. So enjoy it I hope

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own ECDLB

"Nadie"

"Yeah"

"Stop talking" And with that Ellis pulled her into another kiss and this time Nadie's lips moved in sync with Ellis'. Nadie's tongue ran across Ellis' bottom lip causing her to moan in pleasure. Nadie took this opportunity to slip her tongue into Ellis' mouth exploring every inch of her mouth like a child with their new toy. Ellis was shocked by this action but she found herself enjoying this new sensation. Her powers began to surge again and this time there was a small tremor in the room making objects fall of the table in the room. She brought her own tongue into the equation and they both battled for dominance with nadie as the victor due to more experience. Sadly Ellis had to break the kiss for air. While Nadie was muttering to herself about something about air and bad timing Ellis had a sudden thought cross her mind.

"Nadie I've been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Well recently when I've been around something strange starts happening to my body" Now very interested and slightly worried Nadie asked her what she meant.

"Well my body starts to ache, my powers feel out of control, I start to feel heat erupt down there" Nadie had to stifle a laugh at the gesture Ellis made when pointing to her 'woman area'.

"It's not funny, and that's not the worst part is, sometimes when you get too close and the heat becomes too much my underwear become a little wet." Her voice grew quieter at the end of that statement. There was a sparkle in Nadie's eye that Ellis found a little weird.

"Well Ellis all that means is that you're attracted to me physically." When Ellis looked at Nadie's face she saw a giant perverted grin plastered on her face.

"Nadie why are you staring at me like that, it's really weird" Nadie started leaning closer grin still on her face

"Nadie are you o-" Her words were cut off by Nadie's lips attacking her pushing her back onto the bed.

"Nadie what are you eep" Ellis squeaked when she felt Nadie nibbling on her ear and then leaving wet hot kisses down her neck.

"Ellis" Nadie said in a sing-song voice

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm having one of those urges right now is it okay?" Ellis weakly nodded still drowning in the pleasure

Pervey Nadie: _This is going to be a looong night_

Nadie: _Oh yes it is_

MC: And there you go my alternate ending it was more perverted I think so I have to thank my sensei who's teaching me all her perverse ways

GAR: ME yep that's right I took on MC here as my student a couple months back and she's making great improvements

IL: Don't you mean you forced her to become your student?

GAR: Details details point is she just got her blue belt in perviness *wipes away tear* I'm so proud

MC: Anyway thanks for reading leave a review saying which ending you liked better. And has anyone seen Ellis and Nadie?

IL: last time I saw them GAR was with them heading towards your room MC

MC: Really GAR really

GAR: Hey it seemed like a good idea at the time

MC: Great now I need new sheets. Well remember to review please


End file.
